Cover me
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Max was murdered. She was strangled and buried in the woods, She is still bound to earth because she can't let go of her flock...of Fang. Fang must find out who did it, why? Where? How! And where was her body? Fang can't let go, even if it endangers lives...


Chapter One

He hid silently behind the curtains, the house was dark and the occupants asleep. The house was big, it had 5 bedrooms where they slept; Iggy, Max, Fang and Gazzy had one room while Nudge and Angel shared one.

When Dr Martinez and Ella stayed the night they had the loft room. He knew that there names where all lies, Iggy said he was called Johnny, Fang said he was called Jake, Nudge said her name was Isabella but insisted her nickname was Rosalina and Angel chose the name of her bear: Celeste.

Max herself had chosen a name, Jessie. Just plain old Jessica Ride, He had heard Jessie was the name of her first friend at a different school. Yes, he knew all their secrets and had big plans for the girl that shunned him. Max/Jessie.

He needed Jessie to come down.

He waited patiently, after months of stalking he found out every night at 12:00 Max came down stairs for a drink and seldom missed it.

Ha, Celeste couldn't read his mind either thanks to a drug he made...yes, made. No one knew what he was capable of. He looked at his watch and there it was; 12:00. The door upstairs opened and out came Max, yawning.

Her hair was in a loose ponytail, she wore grey sweats and a vest top. Max or should he say Jessie? Walked into the kitchen, He heard her fill her glass up and swig it.

Now was his chance!

He had adrenaline rushing through his veins as she walked back through the room, he jumped out and silently tackled her to the floor. One hand covering her mouth he smiled, She had a look of Fear and anger.

"Hello Jessie" He cooed, her eyes widened. He removex his hand, "Jeffrey?" She gasped but he covered her mouth again.

He slipped his hand under her top and grabbed hard. "Lets go Jessie!" he grinned and quickly put duct tape around around her mouth and tied her hands and feet. Gosh, she was fiesty, kicking and crying whenever she could.

"Come on then" he wiped his brow and slung her over his shoulder. "There asleep...and Angel can't read my mind" Jeff shut the door behind him and walked over to his car. He was 17 so couldn't _legally _drive. He put her in his boot and drove to his favourite place, Willasday Hills.

He knew where to park and where to walk, once he had his _stolen _car hiden behind a tree he opened the boot.

Jessie/Max kicked him hard with her tied feet. He took her out and noticed her wings where out! "Silly me!" he taped them shut and to her back.

"Righty O'! Time for my fun, Jess...you really shouldn't have denied me" he shook his head and carried her over his shoulder again.

He walked through the bushes and across the river to a dry patch by a _giant _tree. Max waz smart, she kicked off her slipper and smiled under the tape as it gave evidence of her where abouts.

Jeffrey dropped her and sat on her.

"_Lay off the Donhuts!" _Max thought even though Jeffrey Carrsone wasn't fat, he was fit. The duffel bag he had he layed down and took out a camra, he had pictures of her and a few of Fang on there. He put it back and looked at a scared and angry looking Max.

"You are beautiful" he kissed her forhead, She growled. "Don't be stressed Jessy Boo!" He massaged her shoulders like a professional masseuse. "See, I'm good at massaging, I do it for my girlfriend but she broke up with me so...thats when I saw you!" He kissed her cheek.

He massged far down and began massaging her breasts she started screaming but the tape madebit muffly.

"Shut up!" He stopped massaging and slapped her. Jeffrey couldn't stop her fighting whenever he tried to touch her so grabbed her throat.

He squeezed and cut of her air. Max struggled as he started strangling her, she coughed and gasped and struggled. He savoured every long and struggled gasp, every cough until they slowed and Her chest stopped moving. _Max hated the feeling of being strangled, it was horrific. She felt her heart slow. "No! My flock! I'm not done with my life! Please no, don't be a-" Max was about to swear i. Her mind when her heart thumped to a . Her eyes had painful preassure but it disappeared as a white light surrounded her. Everything went numb._

_She stared into the white light until she was tugged forwards. Max saw black for a couple of seconds before opening her eyes too see the dark forest. "No. NOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she saw herself on the floor._

_She had a brusied neck and unseeing eyes, Jeffrey had strangled her, he had murdered her. Max watched as he kissed her cheek._

"_You-" Max swore her heart out as he watched Jeffrey adjust his gloves and removed her clothing, her wrapped her naked body in a plastic cover and taped it tightly. All the while looking calm, He left the plastic roll with her body in it and went back to his car._

_"I'm dead...I'm a ghost" Max sat on the forest floor, unable to cry. What would her flock do? Iggy needed to wind someone up, Gazzy needed to cuddle, Nudge needed to chat to someone, Angel needed a mother figure! Fang, the love of her life would be alone._

_"DDAAMMNN YOUUU!" Max screamed but being a ghost, nothing heard her. Jeffrey returned with a shovel and began digging a hole. "Well...Jessie, I'll visit you Honey!" He grinned at her wrapped up body._

_Once the hole or..._grave, _was 3 foot deep he gently layed her body in it. "I love you Jess" he kissed the plastic before climbing out and starting to fill it up. Max watched as he walked on the ground to even it out then covered it with Leaves and twigs._

_"Ba bye Jessie Boo" He smiled before leaving._

**Next chapter:**

**Max visits her distraught family, Fang won't let go and suspicious rise but how far will Jeffreh go to protect his gruesome murder...**


End file.
